My little girl isn't so little anymore
by Diamondchild
Summary: Just some sweet moments between Christian and Phoebe, as he realizes his daughter isn't so little anymore. One-Shot


**A/N: Here's another one shot that Leigh gave me the idea for. Just some sweet moments between Christian and Phoebe, as he realizes his daughter isn't so little anymore. Tell me what you think and Enjoy.**

 **My little girl isn't so little anymore….**

"DAD?" The bellows of my 12 year old daughter, Phoebe call out to me. I'm on the couch working on my laptop. Ana is in Portland for a meeting with an Author, Ryan Sanders. I really don't like that guy. He wants in my wife's pants.

I've learned over the years to not let it get to me as much, and I've learned also to trust her instincts when something is not right. Plus if I'm honest with myself it helps that Sawyer is with her. Or maybe that she's 6 months pregnant with our 3rd child. Talk about a surprise.

"DAD?" She hollers again, as she comes busting into the room. Phoebe looks panicked.

"You don't have to yell Phe what is it?" I ask her putting my laptop on the table.

"When is mom getting back?"

"Later tonight. What's wrong?"

"I need mom!" She pretty much screams at me.

"Angel, what's wrong?" I stand up and walk over to her. "You know you can tell me." She's really starting to worry me.

"I can't tell you. Can you call mom? Please?" She begs me.

I huff and pull out my cell. What the hell is going on with this child? I try calling Ana, but she's not answering.

"She's probably in the middle of her meeting Phoebe. Just tell me what's wrong I'm sure I can handle it."

 _And if it's about that boy in your class again, you already know the answer to that baby girl. I already told you no dating till you're 30._

She rolls her eyes at me, just like her mother.

"I started my period." She whispers, and I almost missed it.

"Oh, yeah I guess you do need your mother."

"But I need...stuff… you know…. I could only find one."

 _Crap! And Ana doesn't have any right now either._

"I see." I run my hands through my hair. I do the only thing I can think of. I try calling Gail.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" She sounds surprised to hear from me.

"I really could use your help. Um.. Phoebe needs something.. You know…"

I can't even get myself to say the word…. 'Period'. No, it's not right my baby girl is too young for this. What happened to that little girl I used to play tea parties with? How she used to dress me up in princess gear, with a full face of make up and tell me how beautiful I was.

The little ballerina that used to twirl around the house and sleep in her tutu. The little girl I used to tuck in at night and read a bedtime stories to? The same one that used to run to our room during a thunder storm. What happened to that girl?

 _And why of all days is Ana not home!_

"Mr. Grey? I'm not home today, remember? Jason and I went to visit my sister."

Great. Wonderful. It looks like me and Phoebe are on our own.

"Right, sorry. Thanks anyway." I hang up before we could say goodbye. I'm freaking out of here.

"Dad?" I look at her.

"What?"

"You know if you keep tugging at your hair like that, you're going to go bald." I realize that my fist are now full of my hair. I let go and take a deep breath.

You need to man up Grey! Take your daughter out and buy her some pads.

"Alright, Phe. We are going to the store!"

She starts to giggle at me.

"What's so funny?"

"You going to the store? Have you ever been to one or even know where one is?" She's laughing at me.

And she's got that smart mouth just like her mother too.

"Yes, in fact I have. I went to the store with your mother once and we picked up some things to make dinner. Thank you."

"Back in the stone age." He mumbles. I think she forgets that I hear everything.

"Alright missy. Get your shoes on." She's already falling into the role of a sassy teenager.

 _Yay me!_

We head to the car and I try calling Ana again and get a voice mail. I'll try again when we get to the store. And maybe my daughter was right, I have no idea where any of the local grocery or pharmacies are. Thank goodness for GPS.

We arrive at a Walgreens and pray they have what we need. I dial Sawyer and hopefully he can get my wife on the phone.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you get my wife on the line? Tell her it's important."

"Yes, Sir."

I wait a minute for him to get her as we enter to store and find the aisle we need.

Holy crap! Why are there so many choices?

"Christian? You know I'm in a meeting. I thought we talked about this, I promise you Ryan has been nothing but…"

"I don't care about that." I cut her off. Ok I do. But right now I don't. "Phoebe started her period." I think I might have shouted that a little too loud in my state of panic.

"DAD!" She yells at me and starts hiding her face.

From whom I don't know. There's nobody else here.

"Oh? Well, you need to relax. It's a normal thing Christian. You of all people know this." She giggles.

"Ana, this is no time for laughing. We're at the store."

"You're at the store?" She seems just as surprised as Phoebe. Ye of little faith woman.

"Yes. Why does that shock you?"

"No reason. Ok. Just pick her up some pads and maybe some Midol to help with the cramps."

"But what kinds of pads. There's like a million opinions. You have wings, no wings, liners, heavy flow, and tampons."

"Dad, stop it!" She grits at me. "You're embarrassing me."

"There's no one here Phoebe."

"Mom…" She says loud enough for Ana to hear.

"Christian you are being a little rambunctious here. Give the phone to Phoebe and I will tell her what she needs."

I hand over the phone to Phoebe and she mutters quietly into it as she grabs a box off the shelf.

"You need to control your husband mom. I think he might pop a vein." She giggles.

Well, I'm glad she can see the funny side to all this.

"Alright, miss hand over the phone."

"Bye mom." She shakes her head at me and hands the phone back to me.

"Ana?"

"I told her what she needed. Now go pay before you 'ruin her life with embarrassment.'" She laughs. "I need to get back to this meeting. I should be home soon."

"Well, you better be ready for me Madame because after the day I just had I need to blow off some steam. And don't roll your eyes at me Mrs. Grey." I whisper into the phone as we make our way to the cashier.

We finally get home and hopefully move on and never speak of this again. Phoebe comes up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy. I know that couldn't have been easy for you. But next time, I'll wait for mom."

And then she disappears to her room. Where did my little girl go?

Hours later Ana comes home and I'm nursing myself a beer. Teddy is away at a friend's house for the weekend. So the house is pretty quiet without the bickering of my two kids going at it about something and nothing.

After checking up on Phe's, Ana plops down next to me. "It couldn't of been that bad?" She says noting the drink in my hand.

"It's not so much the whole period thing. It's the fact she's no longer by baby girl."

"Awww." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "They have to grow up at some point. But she'll always be your little girl. Plus." She rubs her swollen stomach. "You might be having another one."

I groan. We decided this time to be surprised with what we are having this time. After today I don't think I could through all this again. I'll talk about puberty to my son's any day over my daughter's cycle again.

"Poor thing. What can I do to make you feel better?" She asks me now rubbing my shoulders.

"I can think of a couple of things." I pull her as close as I can to me and kiss her. "Meet me in the bedroom in 5 minutes."

"Yes, Sir."

 **10 years later….**

"Mom, Dad Phoebe is home" my 10 year old son Daniel tells us. Phoebe told us to all be here because she had something important to tell us. So Teddy is also here with his girlfriend Shannon.

Ana and I greet Phoebe at the door, and my luck would have it she brought her boyfriend Xavier. He's a good kid, and I do approve of him, but still, nobody could be good enough for my little girl.

"So what's the big news Phe that you needed us all here?" Teddy asks her. "Not that I don't love seeing you guys, but I have better things to do." He smirks and his girlfriend Shannon elbows him in the ribs.

"Gezz woman that elbow is sharp." He comments rubbing his side.

Phoebe holds out her left hand and shows off the diamond ring now planted on her ring finger.

"We're getting married!" She shouts.

Ana is the first one to throw her arms around her. "I'm so happy for you." She squeals.

I look over at Xavier and give him my famous death stare. I mouth to him I will talk to him later. And I see him coil in response. Good. I'm glad to see I can still get that response out of people.

I hug my daughter and tell her I'm happy for her.

"Thank you daddy. I love you. You'll walk me down the aisle right?"

"Of course I will Angel."

A little while later I pull Xavier aside.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" He stutters. Good he's nervous.

"You know it's part of tradition to ask the girl's father for permission. I'm disappointed that you didn't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know people did that anymore."

 _Is this kid calling me old?_

"But, it was kind of spur of the moment thing. I didn't even get the ring till yesterday. We were just in Paris and I couldn't pass up the chance."

I sigh. Damn it, why do I have to like this little punk.

"I guess I'll let it go. But know this. If you ever hurt my little girl. I know where to find you and I'm a pretty powerful man and I can get away with almost anything. And it would be wise to remember that. And don't forget about her pappy Ray. I'm sure once he finds out the news he'll have his shotgun ready, just like he did for me"

He gulps. "Yes, sir. I promise I won't let anything happen. You have my word."

"Very good." We shake hands and walk back inside and join the celebration.

 **6 months later.**

"Daddy?" I spin around and look at my daughter. Today she is getting married. She stands before me in her wedding gown.

Flashes of memories of this girl in her princess dresses flash before me. I remember the first time I held her in my arms she was so tiny and I knew she would have me wrapped around her little finger. Her first word was 'Dada' and I remember feeling so proud. Her first steps, her first day of school, to her first car.

It's still hard to believe that my little girl is all grown up and now I'm giving her away.

"You look beautiful Phoebe. You know there's still time for you to change your mind." I smile at her.

"No, I'm pretty happy in my decision. You ready to walk me down?"

"Can I say no?" I smirk

"No." She smiles at me.

"Well, then I guess I have no choice in the matter."

I take her arm and link it with mine. The music starts and the wedding party progresses. We soon follow as I lead my so not little girl to her future husband. I look over at my wife who has tears in her eyes.

I give my daughter a kiss on the cheek and hand her over. She stops me before I go and sit down.

"I love you, daddy. Thank you for everything."

 _I told myself I wouldn't cry._

"I love you too, Angel."

I get to my seat and wrap Ana in my arms. I just gave away my little girl.

 **2 years later….**

"Mom. Dad. I want you to meet Christina Summer Hankley." Phoebe tells me placing my granddaughter in my arms.

I feel my heart fill with pride knowing she named her daughter after me. I could never imagine myself 30 years ago that I would be here holding my grandchild. It's amazing how just one person can change your life and bring you great joy. I look at each of my kids and smile. I hand Christina back to Phoebe and tell her,

"Well, it seems like my little girl now has her own little girl." She smiles at me.

"And I can only hope I can make her childhood as good as you and mom did."


End file.
